Slayer Through Time
by Alpine992
Summary: With the looming invasion of Alvarez, and the unknown of Acnologia things look dire for Fiore. Seeing no other option, the Wizard Saints seek out an alternative way to prepare Fiore for the coming conflict. By sending Natsu Dragneel back through time to properly prepare the country for Alvarez and Acnologia. Will Natsu be able to effect history enough so that it changes?
1. Chapter 1

**X792**

The repairs to the new Guild building were already underway, the main structure was already coming into view per the plan's that had been decided for the new Guild's building. After a year of being disbanded, Fairy Tail was coming back together.

Natsu stood amidst it all, a large smile on his face. He never would have thought after he left for his training trip that Makarov would have disbanded Fairy Tail. He had been so shattered when Lucy had told him the news. He knew then and there that they had to bring the guild back together. He had no idea what he would do without Fairy Tail.

So many familiar faces were at work around him, he could tell a lot of them had changed over the last year since the Tartaros Guild attacked. He most of all. The death of Igneel had hit him hard, the entire year he had spent training he was ashamed of the fact that revenge had mostly been on his mind. If Happy hadn't been there with him, he might have lost himself in the mindset and come back completely changed.

He knew that his strength right now still wasn't enough, even with the trump card hidden beneath the bandages on his right arm it still might not be enough. But like hell he was just going to roll over. He had the entire guild at his back, if it was Acnologia or Zeref, they'd take down everyone that stood in their way.

"Alright, time to do some jobs." Natsu grinned as he walked over to the request board. Not many jobs were present as not many were aware of Fairy Tail's revival so there wasn't a great range. While he would have chipped in to help rebuild the guild they had plenty of hands already and due to his destructive nature, Natsu was declared a workplace hazard.

Hearing a commotion at the entrance of the work site the Dragon Slayer glanced over his shoulder to see what was going on, several of his guildmates were crowded around and Natsu noticed the familiar scent and grinned as he headed over to the entrance to see what was going on.

"Alright everyone, back to work!" Erza's voice rang out over the crowd getting the immediate effect of everyone breaking away and heading back to their assigned jobs allowing for a large circle to appear around Erza and their guest, Warrod Sequen.

"It's nice to see a Guild Master with some authority over Fairy Tail." Warrod laughed heartily as Erza blushed slightly at the praise, still getting used to her new title as the seventh Guild Master. "Just a joke my dear, Fairy Tail will always be chaotic." He continued.

"It's a pleasure to welcome you back to Fairy Tail, Warrod." Erza bowed her head. "It's been far too long."

"Indeed." Warrod nodded as he stroked his bark like chin, taking in the familiar setting of the area where the first guild hall he helped build once stood. "It's been a long time since I've stood here." He smiled fondly.

"I have to ask, what does a member of the New Magic Council need with us, we filled in all the correct paperwork yes?" She asked. "There hasn't been any trouble yet has there?" She sent an accusing glare over the Fairy Tail members making a shudder run through most of them.

"Ahahah there is no trouble and all of the paperwork is fine, there are no problems on that end, this is more of a personal matter." Warrod explained. "I have a request you see and who better than Fairy Tail to take it on?" He smiled.

"Of course, Mira can you draw up a request form?" Erza asked turning to Mirajane who smiled, about to do so, however Warrod raised his hand up halting her.

"Actually, this particular request I have someone in mind and I'd rather that the details be discreet." Warrod explained.

"And this person would be?" Erza questioned.

"Natsu Dragneel." Natsu perked his head up at that, having been idling around since Erza told everyone to get back to work. "I heard of the incident at Malbo City with Ikusa-Tsunagi." Warrod explained as he and Erza walked over to Natsu. "I was impressed, I think you're the most suitable for this request." Natsu stared into Warrod's eyes… there was something off about the tree man… he was uncharacteristically serious which meant that this was probably serious and considering the last request he had given led to Tartaros, Natsu didn't doubt that this was a top priority job.

"What kind of job is it?" Gray asked as he Lucy and Wendy approached with both the exceeds joining Natsu, Warrod smiling as even Erza was intrigued. It reminded him of the young Wizards he had met after the Grand Magic Games when he had requested Natsu and Gray to investigate the Sun Village for him. At the time he hadn't minded the helping hands of the rest of their team, this time however the situation was more delicate.

"I'm afraid this request is a Solo Job for Natsu." Warrod explained to them, surprising the team. "While I have no doubt that over the past year since the events with the Dark Guild Tartaros you've all become much stronger." He began. "However due to the nature of this request, I can only task one member of Fairy Tail with the job."

"And you want Natsu?" Gray blinked in surprise. "That pea brained moron!?" Natsu grinned victoriously from behind Warrod with a victory sign.

"It's a complicated matter and due to the nature of the request, secret." Warrod told him. "It is for the best for Fiore that Natsu be the one to take on this request."

"So when do we leave?" Natsu asked. "I've been pumped up for a fight ever since coming back from training." Warrod smiled softly.

"We can leave immediately, the sooner the better." Warrod told him. "Once you've said your goodbye's and have gathered what you need, we can leave."

"Already got my stuff, was planning to take a job today anyway." Natsu grinned racing over to where he had left his pack before racing back with it now situated on his back. "I'll be back in a few days, Happy if you run out of food just come to the guild hall."

"Aye! Don't screw it up Natsu!" Happy grinned as he flew over ahd sat on Natsu's head. "I'll be waiting for you to come back so we can go fishing!"

"You got it little buddy." Natsu patted the exceed atop the head as he turned to the others with a grin. "I'll be back."

"Be safe Natsu." Erza told him before he gaze became menacing. "This is a request from one of the Members of the Council, don't screw it up!"

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" He saluted getting a laugh from Gray, Lucy and Wendy. Natsu turned to Warrod who smiled fondly at the interactions before nodding to the young Dragon Slayer before the two left. Even from the build sight of the new FairyTail guild hall, they saw Warrod's tree Magic activate sending them hurtling away from Magnolia.

"Isn't Era in the other direction?" Lucy pondered aloud watching the tree shoot off from the edge of Magnolia.

"Perhaps Warrod is taking Natsu to the job's location?" Erza agreed, curious to know why the wizard saint wouldn't be taking him the Council Headquarters to brief Natsu on the job.

"I'll put all my current jewel on Natsu coming home a complete failure." Gray chuckled turning his back to the sight. "Hey Lucy, need rent yet?"

"Yeah…" Lucy sighed defeated. "I was really hoping Warrod's job would be good paying…"

"It's alright Lucy we'll go with you on a job." Wendy smiled up at the blonde. "It'll be fun."

"And considering the Pyro's not here, we'll get most of the reward." Gray smirked. "How about it Erza, up for a job?"

"Sorry." Erza apologised. "I have a lot to do as Guild Master, I won't be able to take requests for some time. Go ahead without me." She assured getting nods from the three as Erza turned to watch Warrod's tree magic disappear over the horizon… something didn't feel right about this. She wished Makarov was around so that she could talk to him… just where was the old man?

* * *

A small house sat atop a hill, Natsu sat outside of it looking up at the cloud's float on by. He had a rather large decision to make. He was currently at Warrod Sequen's home, the tree like man had come to the guild a few short days ago and had asked Natsu to accompany him for a request. Since their time traveling to Warrod's home, the man had explained his task to Natsu and the decision that would come to the Dragon Slayer. This time no other Wizard from Fairy Tail had accompanied Natsu per Warrod's Request. It was just for the Dragon Slayer. Now all Natsu had to decide was whether or not he would take up the task and fulfill the request asked of him. It was a daunting one, there was no question about that.

Warrod had explained to him that what was ahead for Fiore was a War the likes none had seen in Four Centuries. The Dragon King's Festival. Alvarez was preparing in great numbers and if things remained as they were, Alvarez and the Emperor Spriggan who Warrod informed him was Zeref himself, would crush Fiore underfoot with ease. There was also Acnologia, the undeciding factor that would undoubtedly change everything.

"Fiore isn't ready for this war." Warrod had told the Dragon Slayer and Natsu had to agree. Alvarez was after Fairy Heart the mass of magic hidden beneath the guild hall. To hear that such a thing existed was truly unbelievable but Warrod wasn't kidding. This was much more serious than he originally thought.

While Natsu believed Fairy Tail could overcome everything if they were together, Acnologia was a clear fact that Fairy Tail couldn't overcome everything. Eight years ago, Fairy Tail had come together on Tenrou Island and ended up in stasis for seven years. Seven years that could have been beneficial to Fairy Tail in preparing for what was to come.

To hear Warrod's plan was quite something. All of the Magic Council made up of the Wizard Saints, the strongest Wizards in all of Fiore had come up with this plan.

Now all he had to do was decide if he wanted to go through with it or not.

Warrod was currently inside the house, watering his plants as Natsu sat on the step. Warrod had told him that somebody would be coming to visit him, to shed some light on his situation. He didn't mention who so the Dragon Slayer was currently awaiting the new arrival. He could already hear the footsteps approach so they weren't too far away.

Raising his head as he began to make out a silhouette approaching on foot. Even from this distance he could tell that it was a woman, and for some reason her scent was familiar but he couldn't place it. It reminded him a lot of Lucy but it wasn't the same. As she came into view Natsu's eyes shot wide open as he stumbled to get to his feet standing there gawking as the woman approached.

As she got closer, Natsu was able to discern several of her features, she was wearing elegant red and white robes with a high-collared her lengthy blonde hair was put back in a ponytail and side-swept bangs in front, with two strands of hair draped down the sides of her face. Her appearance was uncanny, Natsu couldn't hold himself back.

"Lucy! You got hella old!"

It wasn't long after that, that Natsu had two massive welts coming out of his head as the woman regained her composure. Natsu was crouched down holding his head as he looked up… that beating felt way to familiar and not Erza familiar.

"I thought I raised you with better manners than that Natsu." The woman sighed as she calmed down, righting her clothing. "You were such a sweet boy too." Natsu blinked as he tilted his head slightly looking up at her.

"You're not Lucy, but you look like her." Natsu continued looking at her sideways. "You seem really familiar too…" He added, taking the chance to walk around her looking at her from all angles. "You even smell really familiar." She smiled slightly seeing the thoughts trying to process, the memories trying to surface but it didn't seem to be working. "Who the heck are you lady!?" She simply smiled at him as she raised her hand in front of his face causing him to go cross eyed as he tried to follow her finger which left a rune in golden celestial magic in front of him before it burst covering him in the same light.

Natsu stumbled back blinking wildly as he tried to understand what the hell just happened, shaking his head as his mind was bombarded with information causing him to clutch at his head and fall to a knee before the women. She frowned slightly as she crouched down before him, placing comforting hands on his shoulders.

"It's okay, give it a minute. Deep breaths and remain calm." She urged for him to do, his breathing followed her instructions as he inhaled and exhaled deeply, his disgruntled features turning more serene as he looked up, his onyx eyes staring back into her hazel eyes.

"Anna…?" He questioned with wide eyes as she smiled happily before leaning in embracing the boy she taught so long ago. The first one she had had any contact with since the year X377. Eight years had passed since she had stepped through the gate alone to meet her descendant. But it felt like so much more since she had seen the children she helped raise.

Strong muscular arms wrapped around her surprising her as the hug tightened. Natsu's body trembling making her smile softly as she raised a hand up and gently ran her fingers through his pink locks.

"It's okay, it's okay." She soothed him. With the memories coming back, she had no idea how he was feeling knowing now that the Dragon he loved so much hadn't abandoned him and knowing the full truth behind why the Dragon's had sealed themselves within the young Dragon Slayers. It took some time for Natsu to calm down but soon enough they both pulled back from the embrace, Anna reaching forward and fixing the scarf she knitted so long ago.

"You've grown up so much Natsu." Anna smiled. "You're a fine man and I'm sure Igneel would be so proud of you." Natsu wiped at his face, making sure Anna couldn't see it making her smile and gently pat the top of his head. She gave a few moments of silence before she spoke again. "Has Warrod told you the plan?" She questioned gently.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Natsu replied softly. "You were the one who helped come up with the four hundred year plan." He chuckled.

"I know that it might not be what you expected, Natsu." Anna told him as she rose to her feet, the Dragon Slayer following in suit. "But after the incident on Tenrou Island, I believe that was when our chances to take Acnologia down began to dwindle." She spoke softly. "You and Gajeel were the strongest of the five children, you even more so. But you had seven years taken away from you, even Wendy wasn't able to properly mature into a capable Slayer to battle against Acnolgoia."

"Sting and Rogue matured, but they didn't have guidance, Sting became arrogant, Rogue became self conscious of his powers and lacked the same confidence as Sting. I partly blame myself, I should have done more. But I wanted you to grow, live lives in this new era. You suffered heartache and you grew stronger because of it. But those seven years… can you imagine if you had the chance to live them?" Natsu's eyes widened.

Had they not been inside Fairy Heart for seven years, how much could have changed? How much stronger could he have been when the Grand Magic Games came around, when the Eclipse Gate opened and Dragon's poured through the Gate from the future. He wouldn't have been useless against the very beings he had been trained to slay. How much stronger would he have been against Tartaros… Acnologia. Fist clenched in rage as he grit his teeth. If he had those seven years to train, to become stronger Igneel wouldn't have perished that day!

"Calm down Natsu." The voice was stern and strict, it immediately caused him to let go of his anger as he turned to Anna, she smiled softly and raised a hand and caressed his cheek lightly. "You can't change the past that has already happened, you can only change the future you've already lived."

"The plan." Natsu breathed out, now understanding just why Anna had sought out Warrod to put this into effect.

"Yes." Anna nodded. "If you go back, to before Tenrou Island and stop the stasis from happening. You'll have seven years to train, to become stronger so what you've already lived can be rewritten." Natsu frowned slightly. That day on Tenrou Island… could he really stop that from happening? He had grown stronger this past year, done everything he could think of to stop Acnologia, but would it be enough?

Anna reached over and grabbed his bandaged arm, already undoing the bandages that hid his trump card. The last remnants of Igneel's power were sealed in his arm, the large dragonic tattoo that allowed him to use Igneel's power, he had spent so long attaining it. Gently running her fingers over it, she smiled lightly.

"This is impressive Natsu." She told him. "I never would have imagined that you would think to use the last remnants of Igneel's strength like this. But, it is so like you." She smiled at him. "This power, right now might not be enough to stop Acnologia." Anna spoke honestly. "But remember, if you go back. It won't just be mere fragments of Igneel's power that you'll have access too." Natsu's eyes widened.

"Igneel will still be inside of me." Natsu breathed out, eyes widening as his heart swelled as Anna nodded.

"All those long years, Igneel was always inside of you despite you never knowing. He was accumulating the strength he lost, just like the other Dragon's." She told him. "When Igneel and the other's emerged from you Slayers, it was because you couldn't properly wield their power as they truly intended." She brought up his right arm. "This power, if used correctly, with the true strength of Igneel inside of you."

"I could bring Acnologia down." Natsu stated.

"I'm certain of it." Anna nodded. "But, going back in time, to rewrite the you now over the body of the you then. It has its drawbacks Natsu." Natsu looked at her slightly puzzled. "While your memories go back, your physical abilities cannot. Your body that has trained to use this power won't exist in the past."

Natsu grimaced slightly, he knew all too well just how far he had to push his body to use Igneel's power. When he first activated, after using it it felt like his body was being torn apart, a hundred times worse after he ate etherion. Then there was his second origin, his past self had yet to awaken it. How was he supposed to stop Fairy Heart if it was the only thing that could save Fairy Tail?

"There are so many variables you have to take into account Natsu, this is by no means a simple task." Anna explained. "The decision to go ahead with this is up to you."

"Food's ready!" Anna blinked, their serious conversation coming to an end with the grumble of Natsu's stomach as Warrod came out of his home with a large tray of food.

The meal was mostly quiet, Natsu digging in as Anna quietly helped herself as Warrod ate his own meal in relative silence, only a few small pleasantries were exchanged over the meal before it came to an end.

"I just have one question about the plan." Natsu began as he sat across from Anna and Warrod. He had been thinking this over as he ate, one massive question that had been on his mind since he had first heard of the idea. "What happens here, to this time." Anna smiled as Warrod stroked his chin.

"Technically speaking Natsu, this isn't the same as time travel." Anna told him. "It's reversing time, and you will be the only one aware of it." She continued on. "It's one of the reasons we decided not to use the Eclipse Gate for this. For if we did, you would be leaving this time and going to another, where the past version of you still exists."

"Like what happened at the Grand Magic Games?"

"Precisely." Warrod confirmed. "Not to mention, the Eclipse Gate requires an actual Eclipse and a massive amount of power to open the Gate. The method we are planning to use, is already present and ready with the right Magic Circles it can be activated."

"Everything in this time will simply cease to exist and reversing it all to the point until you awaken." Anna told him. "Your friends here, will be the same friends back then. You don't have to worry about the future parallels as they won't be a factor." Natsu nodded in understanding, at least he wouldn't have to deal with a double of himself or worry if his friends in the future were doing okay.

"I'll do it." Natsu nodded. "If it brings change to Fiore and helps us in the future, then I don't see why not. As long as I'm capable, then there shouldn't be any problems." He added getting a smile from Anna and a nod from Warrod.

"Warrod, we should prepare to head out and have the others gather at the location." Anna suggested. "I'm sure you can make the arrangements?"

"It won't be a problem, I'll make sure everything is ready for when we arrive and we'll be sure to make it as convenient as possible." Anna nodded her thanks.

* * *

"Natsu, do you remember how to get here?" Anna asked turning to the Dragon Slayer as they walked up a small incline.

"Yeah, it's pretty isolated but I think I can manage it." Natsu told her as he looked around the area making her smile.

"Good, because no doubt when you wake up this is where I'll be. I've spent the better half of a decade in this remote area, studying what we're about to use. If you ever wish to seek me out, I'll be here. I've no doubt in my mind, I'll understand the situation if you explain it to me." Natsu grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, it'll be one of the first things I do!" He grinned making her smile.

"I guess I'll be waiting for you then." The two walked side by side over the last cliff and Natsu's eyes widened at the massive amount of magic power he was feeling coming from the rift in time. Anna had explained it to him on their way over, what it was, how it came to be and how they were going to use it to reverse time. They stood side by side overlooking the rift of time, several others were gathered and Natsu knew who they were thanks to Warrod's and Anna's explanation of the spell that would take place. They were the top ranked Wizard Saints that made up the Magic Council, with the exclusion of God Serena who had defected to Alvarez.

"Anna." Natsu began halting Anna from her descent down to where the Wizard Saints had gathered as she turned back to Natsu with a questioning look. "I need to know, just one more thing." He added as she gained a solemn look and nodded for him to continue. "Zeref… E.N.D… is it all true?" He asked.

"It is." Anna answered without hesitation. "Your are the younger brother of Zeref Dragneel, and also the strongest Etherious being to ever exist, E.N.D." She added. "But that isn't what defines you Natsu, you are who you have grown to be. You're a Fairy Tail Wizard." She smiled back at him.

"Damn straight!" Natsu grinned as they headed down to the gathered Wizard Saints. It was kind of intimidating to meet the other Wizard Saints, he already knew Jura from when they fought against the Oración Seis. He also knew Warrod, but the other two members Wolfheim and Draculos Hyberion, it was kind of hard not to be intimidated by Wizard's of their caliber who were also on the Magic Council. He never got along with the council.

It didn't help that Wolfheim decided to give Natsu a last minute lecture on keeping Fairy Tail out of trouble.

"We're ready to begin." Jura told Anna as all the gathered Wizard Saints began to form magic circles around the dimensional rift through time. The amount of magic being used was insane, the ground was shaking and the air was thick with it.

"Natsu, one last gift." Anna began as she handed him a book, making him look at her awkwardly, surely she knew him and books didn't go that well together. Anna seeing his expression laughed lightly and explained. "Just some suggestions for you to take into consideration, it lists several detailed events that you'll no doubt take part in. But the choice is yours to do as you wish and to achieve what we all believe you're capable of doing." She leaned forward and embraced him, pulling him close. "I believe in you Natsu." Natsu smiled and returned the gesture holding her close, sinking deep into the embrace. Only Anna could give hugs like this.

"I'll see you." Natsu smiled getting a nod from Anna as the dragon slayer turned to the Magic circle, looking at the Wizard Saints, all of them pushing more magic into their magic circles as the magic surrounding the rift in time began to shift and split open. Without a glance back Natsu strode forward, disappearing into the rift in time.

* * *

Natsu gasped as his head throbbed in pain, recalling witnessing every single event that had led from this moment in time, relieving it all through high speed reverse. His head throbbed in pain as he clutched at it, trying to calm himself down. Opening his eyes he looked around, his eyes widening in surprise as he stood up.

It had worked.

Here he stood in Fairy Tail's guild hall, members all sprawled out around him. He could have sorted through the reversal of memories he had suffered on the onslaught but all it took was a simple look at the banner hanging over the Guild's bar to know when he was.

**Welcome Back Lisanna!**

Looking over the guild, passing a few people he spotted Lisanna, Mirajane and Elfman huddled up together. So this is where he came back. The day after they returned from Edolas and celebrated in force with Lisanna's return. Meaning…

"_The S-Class Promotion exam is only a few weeks away." _Natsu clenched his fist as he looked over the guild. It was so close and he only had a few weeks to prepare himself for it, a month at most. A grin broke out over his face as he punched his fists together. "_I'll just need to train for them! First things first, unlocking Second Origin!"_ He declared before halting as he looked to his right arm… he was so used to it being covered in bandages, but now it was bare and no tattoo.

"You awake in their Igneel?" Natsu questioned aloud, as he reached deep within himself as he once did in trying to pull out the remnants of Igneel's power. "I'm gonna need your help with this."

"**You've got a lot of explaining to do Natsu."** Igneel's voice echoed in his head making the Dragon Slayer smile.

"Yeah, you too old man." Natsu agreed as he turned and headed for the entrance of Fairy Tail. "But first things first, we need to train to fight off Acnologia in a couple of weeks."

"**... agreed."**


	2. Chapter 2

Breathing heavily Natsu clenched his fists, his brow was mattered in sweat despite the severe weather conditions. Mt Hakobe hadn't been his intended destination to train, but he didn't see the point of heading over to Mt Altana right now. He couldn't spend unnecessary time on travel and it would take several days to reach Mt Altana while Mt Hakobe was only a day trip from Magnolia.

It had already been a week of training, while Mt Hakobe didn't have the same training experience as Mt Altana, he was progressing. Now that he had done the training once, going through it once more he seemed to be progressing faster, already knowing how to utilize his prior training to its maximum effect. Igneel had aided him in awakening his Second Origin. It took considerable effort to do so and now he understood why Ultear had forcibly opened it. If one didn't know the prospect of Second Origin, it would be very difficult to awaken. At least this time he hadn't experienced the severe pain that it came with, unlocking it naturally rather than through Ultear's time magic.

Igneel was also a great help in flowing his power through Natsu, currently he couldn't hold the Dragon King Form for very long, twenty eight seconds before it would go out of control and his body would suffer negative aftereffects. Even better was that each time he used it, Igneel could replenish the magic that Natsu used, from fire, just as Natsu did. It just meant that if Natsu used a mass amount of Igneel's power, he would need to consume double or even triple the amount to help Igneel replenish his magic. With this, the uses were not limited like when Igneel was gone.

His goal was to be able to use it for at least three minutes before he got to Tenrou Island, at the very least he needed that power to go up against Acnologia. He needed to have enough time to hold Acnologia off so that they could escape Tenrou Island, he didn't have to win the fight, but they couldn't use Fairy Sphere to survive. If they did, his entire purpose of coming back would be useless.

He thought about trying to urge Makarov to hold the S-Class Promotion somewhere else, but Grimoire Heart would still head their looking for Zeref meaning they would undoubtedly find him and without Fairy Tail there then they would have no resistance and Natsu didn't want to see what Grimoire Heart had in mind. There was only a single way this could all play out.

His ears picked up a shift in the blizzard making him jump back as a massive Blizzardvern crashed down into the snow where he had been standing. It looked up with a menacing glare. Natsu had taken down countless of these native Wyverns since coming to Mt Hakobe and they were starting to have a grudge against him, no longer were they at the top of the food chain on this mountain. Igniting his fists he charged forward as the Wyvern opened its mouth and let out a roar, the sound caused the mountain around them to shake but it didn't halt Natsu as he reared back.

"Fire Dragon King's Destruction Fist!" The massive amount of flames blew away the winds as Natsu charged forward, the Wyvern seeing the power didn't have the time to flee as it was engulfed in heat as Natsu released his punch along with the built up magic. The cry of the wyvern died out as the winds came back, only ashes remain of the wyvern, blowing away in the blizzard. _"Still nowhere near as powerful."_ Natsu thought as he looked down at his fist. He once destroyed a God with that attack.

**"The strength and power that you obtained was over the course of a year Natsu."** Igneel's voice resounded in his mind, the constant companion he had since reversing back through time. So far they hadn't spoken deeply about everything that needed to be delved into between them, Natsu wanting to focus more on his training than anything else currently. **"You are progressing faster already, but it will still take time."** Igneel had access to Natsu's memories of the future so new where to focus on in his training to make the most of their time before Tenrou Island.

"Yeah, I know." Natsu muttered as he looked over the mountain, the storm seemingly growing worse and worse. "The Wyvern's won't come out anymore today." He sighed heading back for his camp. He often wondered what everyone in Fairy Tail was thinking of his sudden disappearance. They might be freaking out or they might be too preoccupied with trying to get nominated for the S-Class Exams.

Seeing his camp within one of the many Vulcan caverns littering the mountain, the one he had set up Camp in recently vacated due to the Vulcan's not wanting to fight the Dragon Slayer for territory.

"What do you think Igneel? Will I be strong enough to stop Acnologia?" Natsu questioned as he laid down on his bedroll, having gathered his belongings from his home before heading for Mt Hakobe. Other than his usual gear, the only other item Natsu had brought with him was the book Anna had given him before his departure. It was the only thing in his possession from the future and he figured that Anna had used some kind of magic to make it so.

There was a deep silence from Igneel causing the Dragon Slayer to frown, his hands clenched into fists as his sides, the silence spoke enough for an answer.

**"No."** Igneel finally answered getting a sigh from the Dragon Slayer as he closed his eyes. **"I may have a way for you to bridge the gap if your training does not pay off."** Natsu's eyes widened as he sat up. **"A last resort only, Natsu!"** Igneel growled, making sure his point was getting through, only wanting to use the 'technique' should all else fail. **"I'll only tell you only if you are in great need of it, it won't take anything on your part. Trust me."** Igneel added vaguely.

"Sure." Natsu grinned as he got up feeling a new wave of energy washed over him as he headed for the entrance to the cave. "Let's go find us that Wyvern nest!" He charged back out into the blazing blizzard to continue on with his training.

* * *

The guild hall of Fairy Tail was packed to the rafters, nearly every single guild member was present and accounted for with the stage being the main attraction for everyone present. However it didn't go unnoticed that a certain pink haired pyro still wasn't seen. Ever since Lisanna had come home, he hadn't been seen since the welcome back party.

Some believed him to have been summoned back to Edolas, but after a few tests were run it was shown that no Animus had been opened, so that theory hadn't lasted very long.

Others assumed that the Dragon Slayer might have run off on a possible Igneel sighting, while rare for Natsu to leave Happy behind it wasn't unusual and considering Lisanna was back, he might have thought that Happy wanted to catch up with his 'surrogate mother'. Which considering the blue Exceed had barely left the white haired returnee's side, it might not have been to far fetched.

Others however believed that Natsu wanted a leg up on the weeks that had led up to the current announcement, wanting to go on as many jobs as possible to increase his chance of getting a spot in the S-class trial. However until Natsu returned, they wouldn't get an answer and nobody expected him to miss out on the announcement.

Lucy was looking around, standing with Wendy amidst the crowds both curious to know what was going on. She hadn't seen Natsu since the party and if she was being totally honest, she was starting to get worried. But apparently, before she arrived Natsu had always been running off on jobs, or possible Dragon sightings without a word to anyone. She had to wonder that if she ever joined Fairy Tail, would their team ever have been created?

She couldn't imagine Fairy Tail where her closest friends barely talked with one another, but apparently that's how things were before she arrived. Erza would only take S-class quests and be gone for long amounts of time while only rarely staying at the guild. Gray the most prominent face of the guild would only take the jobs that suited him but be back before long and Natsu was always searching for Igneel, regardless if he was on a job or not.

_"It's kind of like I tie them all together."_ Lucy thought with a proud smile on her face, she was glad that in some way she had helped old friends come closer together.

"I wonder why everyone's gathered, I haven't heard any news about a festival." Wendy said as she held Carla in her arms.

"Me neither." Lucy agreed. "I wonder what's going on, I really hope it's nothing bad." She groaned, it had been less than a year since she had joined the guild of her dreams and in that time, it had been one drastic thing then another, it hadn't slowed down at all and the days that it had, it was only a matter of time before something else big happened. These last few weeks since returning from Edolas had been nice to relax.

"Guess the Pyro's gonna miss out." Gray smirked as he strode up beside Lucy. "If he's not here, he automatically surrenders his spot if he's chosen. But like that moron's going to get picked."

"His spot? Picked?" Lucy asked, growing even more confused about what all of this was about. "Just what is going on?"

"You'll find out, I'm not ruining the surprise for you." Gray told her as he placed his hands in his pockets his smirk growing as the time began to draw near.

"Hold it!" The guild doors smashed open causing everyone to turn, eyes wide at the late entry. "I made it right!? I didn't miss it!?" Natsu stood in the guild's entrance, clothing in tatters from all the time he had spent up on Mt Hakobe.

"It's Natsu!" Happy cheered happily flying over the heads of the guild members straight for the Dragon Slayer.

"You wouldn't think I'd miss something so important would ya little buddy?" Natsu grinned as Happy came to a stop before him with a large smile. "Sorry I left you behind, some things came up and I couldn't wait."

"It's alright Natsu." Happy nodded.

"What happened to you Natsu? It looks like you went through a grinder." Someone called out causing an uproar of laughter as Natsu grinned walking in, not caring in the least for his disheveled state. Right after the announcement, he was right back to Mt Hakobe for the week before they left for Hargeon. He needed every last minute he could get before leaving for Tenrou Island.

"Gah! When was the last time you showered!" A cry rang out as Natsu approached while everyone tried to get away from the Dragon Slayer who just grinned, baring with it. As he stood in the centre of the crowd, a large circle space of emptiness around him as nobody wanted to be present around the stench riddled pyro.

The curtains over the stage began to raise up, revealing Master Makarov, alongside Erza, Mirajane and Gildarts. Cheers erupted from the crowd, bet's being handed out left and right as Fairy Tail erupted for what was to come.

Makarov cleared his throat as he looked over the filled guild hall quite literally packed to the rafters with wizards covering the floor, there were those forced to the second floor, there were those among the wizards who were looking forward to see who was going, there were wizards with high expectations of being chosen for the S-class trials.

"In accordance with the Fairy Tail Guilds time honored tradition, I will now announce this year's entrants for the S-class trials." The guild erupted into bountiful cheers, some among the new members were confused at what was going on, Lucy and Wendy being the most prominent among them.

"Please be quiet everyone." Erza stated, casting her arm out to quell the cheers wanting to get things underway as soon as possible.

"Shut up and let the Master finish talking." Gildarts added, his serious tone bringing the guild to a silent murmur.

"The trial this year will take place on Tenrou Island, our guilds sacred ground." Whispers erupted from everyone, it was the first time the trial had been held on the sacred grounds of Fairy Tail. "The strength you possess inside, your character, and your hearts. These are what I considered when making my selections and I have chosen eight participants. Natsu Dragneel. Gray Fullbuster. Juvia Lockser. Elfman Strauss. Cana Alberona. Freed Justine. Levy McGarden. Mest Gryder."

Natsu clicked his teeth as he cast a glare over to Mest, he didn't like the fact that a non-Fairy Tail member could so easily infiltrate the guild. He didn't hate the guy, he seriously helped out back during Tartaros but the fact remained, he wasn't a Fairy Tail Wizard, he was a member of the Rune Knights.

"For the benefit of our newcomers, let's go over the rules of the trial." He started as Mirajane stepped forward with a small clipboard.

"The eight participants will each choose a partner, this person will also be allowed to train with them in the week leading up to the event." Mirajane explained.

"Observe these two rules when choosing your partner, number one, they must be apart of Fairy Tail, number two, they cannot be an S-class Wizard." Erza stated, her face more serious than usual as she cast her gaze over the guild.

"We will reveal all the particular details of the trial once we arrived on Tenrou Island, but know this." Makarov looked to the three S-class Wizards on the stage. "Erza, Mirajane and Gildarts will all be standing in your way of your victory." Shock erupted out through the entire guild at who the eight would have to go up against to become S-class. "The eight participants that have been named, are asked to meet at the port of Hargeon one week from today. So get to work, that is all."

With that the announcement was over. Natsu grinned to himself, it was just like last time. Looked as though all those extra jobs he did coming up for the exams were pointless last time around.

_"Gramps must have already picked me some time ago, considering everything I did since meeting up with Lucy I guess it's no surprise."_ Natsu mused as he looked over the others that had been chosen, all the same participants. So far nothing was out of the ordinary, things were going just as before. That would stop once they got to the island he would make damn sure of that. _"Time to get back to it."_ He turned to Happy with a grin, about to open his mouth to tell him that they'd go train an armored hand gripped onto his shoulder, Happy making a strategic retreat. Glancing over to see Erza standing there he shivered slightly at the glare she was giving him.

"When was the last time you showered Natsu? I could smell you from the stage." She tried her best to hold her composure but her facial features showed she wasn't happy.

"Ain't no time for that Erza!" Natsu grinned. "Got a week of training ahead, I'll shower after Tenrou!" Groans and face palms came from all around, just how long did Natsu think he was going to go without a shower for!?

"Like hell!" Erza shouted, no longer keeping her composure. "Get into the bathroom right now!" He hand gripped his shoulder tighter as she began to drag him backwards across the guild to the guild's bath-house.

**"Give your body a day of rest Natsu."** Igneel's voice came from deep inside, halting Natsu's fight against Erza. **"If you over work yourself, you'll get nowhere. Take the bath and we'll begin training tomorrow morning when we're back on the mountain."** Natsu folded his arms as Erza continued to drag him, thinking it over. He always heard that you had to let your body reset if you wanted to improve and he'd been going at it constantly for the past few weeks since he returned.

"Gah, bath time it is then! But just so you know, I'll just get dirty again!" He declared.

"That's fine, but at least now you won't stink up the place!" The door slammed shut after the two causing a few suspicious eyebrows to raise at the now closed door.

"Ah… is Erza taking a bath too?" Someone asked.

"Haha! Bet she's going to make him wash every nook and cranny, just like when they were kids!" Macao laughed along with Wakaba, shivers ran up Gray's spine as he sat down at the table with the others to discuss the exams, at least she didn't drag him in their with them.

* * *

"You're clothes are in tatters Natsu, just what have you been doing since we returned from Edolas?" Erza questioned as she stripped from her own clothes, observing the mess of tattered clothing that Natsu had left behind.

"I've been training." Natsu called back as he left the change room in the buff to the bathing area.

Sighing to herself, Erza went about to pick up his discarded clothes, she didn't even think that they were possible to mend but she placed them in a basket, he needed something to wear out of here. However, she noticed a book fall from among his clothes, surprised she picked it up. It held no title and showed no indication of what it might be about. About to open the book to see it's contents she stopped when Natsu continued.

"I've gotten stronger too Erza, once we're back from Tenrou I think we should probably duke it out again." Natsu called back, already sinking deep into the water a towel folded neatly atop his head as he reclined back in the bath. Deciding not to intrude on Natsu's privacy, it might be a diary not that she had ever known Natsu to keep one, she didn't want to make him feel embarrassed if it was. Exiting the change room herself, she halted and her eyebrow twitched, he was supposed to wash himself before he got in the water!

_"He's in the bath, just let it go for now."_ Erza mentally calmed herself down as she sat down on a stool, reaching for the body wash. "You knew the S-class exam was coming up and decided to train instead of going on countless jobs?" She asked, impressed of his decision making.

"Something like that." Natsu grinned. "Got to be ready for anything." Erza smiled as she began to wash herself, he had truly grown over this last year. Ever since they had teamed up to take on Eisenwald together, unofficially creating their team. Everything since then, he had constantly impressed her, his strength was growing daily and he was truly the picture of what Fairy Tail stood for, Family. "Want me to wash your back?"

"Please." She nodded, grateful she didn't have to force him into it as she did when they were kids. His calloused hands soon pressed up against her back with a cloth as she he began to wash her back as she concentrated on her front. "This is nice." It reminded her of when they were children, when there was so much less to worry about in the world.

"I'm sure you're grateful that Lisanna has returned." Erza began as they changed positions, Erza taking her time to make sure he was clean.

"Yeah of course." Natsu grinned happily. "I know I haven't been around since she came back and everything, but I'm really happy she's home." He added causing Erza to smile, she had to wonder if the relationship they had when they were younger would blossom once more. Perhaps the spark had died out over their absence from one another and from Lisanna's stories, the Natsu over in Edolas didn't match up with this Natsu at all. She could never imagine Natsu being some kind of crybaby.

"I'm really happy for Mira and Elfman too." Natsu added. "This will bring the old Mira back for sure." Erza grimaced slightly, while her rivalry with Mirajane in her younger days was healthy, she didn't know how she'd go dealing with that kind of Mira again.

"Back is all done." Erza told him as she rinsed him off, both of them rising up and walking over to the bath and sinking into the warmth of the water. She glanced over at Natsu, his eyes closed peacefully making her smile and follow suit as she reclined back. "You seem different Natsu, more mature almost." She had to wonder just what kind of training he had done, he was certainly showing growth, both magically and emotionally.

"Think I'll make S-class?" He asked making her smile.

"That all depends on you, doesn't it Natsu?" She asked back causing him to huff slightly. "But I trust you'll do fine." She assured as the water shifted once more and she turned to see him exiting the water, already reaching for a towel.

"You trust me, right Erza?" He questioned, his back to her.

"Of course." Erza replied with a nod, curious to know why he'd ask such a thing.

"Good." He gave a grin over his shoulder. "I'll see you on Tenrou." With that he left the bathing area back into the change rooms. She frowned slightly, that was very un-Natsu like. Why did he think someone wouldn't trust him? Deciding to focus on it later, she sunk back into the bath her cheeks, finally reddening as she sat beneath the water just below her eyes, blowing bubbles.

_"Has he always been like… that?"_ She wondered, having only witnessed such in physical descriptions within certain literature. Sure Gray walked around naked half the time, but Natsu wasn't naked often… she hadn't seen him naked in a long while. He had certainly grown, that was for sure.

* * *

Honestly, if Igneel could have taught him anything, it would be to withstand transportation. He was all set from his training, Happy might be a bit worn out trying to keep up with it all, but here they were on the ship heading for Tenrou Island.

Natsu was currently holding his gut as he hid behind some crates with happy, the exceed curious to know why Natsu wanted to hold a strategic meeting now of all times.

"Look Happy, I'm guessing Gramps is going to make up some kind of race for the island." Natsu explained with a hushed whisper, trying not to be affected by the rocking too much.

"That's good right?" Happy asked. "With my aero magic, I'll be able to get us there in no time."

"Usually yeah, but we've got Freed here, he'll probably set up runes around the ship before we even get a chance." Happy frowned, before nodding in agreement. "So here's what we're gonna do." Natsu grinned as he told Happy his plan. The exceed nodded, putting in some ideas of his own as the ship continued on across the ocean.

Happy was a little surprised when things began to happen just as Natsu had said that they were, the Master announcing the first round of the exam would be to reach a certain point on the island. His eyes immediately went to freed, already seeing the green haired wizard's mind at work before reaching for his sword, the same one he could easily draw runes with.

"If it's a race! Then we'll get there first!" Happy shouted surprising everyone as their attention all turned to the blue exceed. Natsu grinned as he nodded, Freed was speechless as everyone looked to their partners before rushing off. Evergreen and Elfman alongside Cana and Lucy with Gajeel and Levy diving off the edge of the ship and beginning to swim as Juvia and Lisanna dived beneath the water, using their magic to enhance their capabilities in the water.

Gray and Loki used Gray's ice magic to make it easy to cross over the top of the Water as Mest and Wendy were already gone from sight. Natsu grinned over at Freed with a little salute as he jumped into the air, Happy catching him and flying across the sky.

"He knew I was going to use my runes!?" Freed shouted in surprise as he turned to Bixlow.

"Dude… we're totally last." Bixlow commented.

"Uh… go I guess." Makarov called out over the mostly empty ship, not wanting to waste any more time Freed extended his wings and Bixlow used his puppets to fly after the Dragon Slayer but neither would be able to catch up with Happy's speed.

"Perfect Happy!" Natsu grinned as they soared over the rest of the others, the island growing larger and larger as they got closer, heading for the smoke signal raising from the island. _"Mest and Wendy will get there first with Mest's teleportation magic, but we're still ahead."_ He knew that being first didn't really matter, but he couldn't help but let his competitive side come out a little. Happy began the descent and Natsu landed on the ground already walking up towards the eight gates, one already closed off.

"Which one Natsu, we've basically got all of them to pick from." Happy asked, Natsu's eyes already lingering on the E path. While he would have still liked to go up against Erza, there was something he needed to speak to Gildarts about. Last time Gildarts left the island as soon as his battle with Natsu had ended, but Gildarts presence would undoubtedly change just how much Grimoire Heart could do. He just needed to convince the old man to stick around for the rest of the exam.

"Of course it's going to be E for Erza!" Natsu declared walking up the entrance as Happy glanced at Natsu, unsure of his decision, shouldn't they be looking for the path that didn't involve them fighting someone that had already beaten him into the dirt before? Deciding it was Natsu's choice, they headed up for path E, the magic barrier locking it in as they headed inside.

_"Natsu's been acting weird."_ Happy thought as he followed after his friend into the tunnel. _"He's coming up with good plans but acting stupid again like now. Just what is going on with him."_

"Look Happy, the path's opening up!" Natsu grinned, already ditching his back knowing the fight that was coming up. He wouldn't just kowtow to Gildarts, he'd make the geezer work for it.

"Look, someone's up ahead!" The glowing bugs that danced around illuminating the darkness began to illuminate a figure standing in their path. Natsu placed his bag down on the path and cracked his knuckles, he still remembered even now what it was like to stand up against Gildarts intense magic power. "You were right Natsu!" Happy shouted. "It's E for Erza! I don't say it often but boy were you right!"

"Eh?" Natsu did a double take as Erza was indeed standing where Gildarts should have been standing, he did take E right? Why the hell was Erza standing there!?

"You really picked E just because my name starts with E?!" Erza grit her teeth in anger. "I made a last minute change with Gildarts because I thought you'd be smarter! I thought you had matured but clearly I was wrong! Requip!" Light engulfed Erza as Natsu tried to figure out what the hell was going on before his thoughts were brought back to the bath with Erza a week ago.

_"You seem different Natsu, more mature almost."_ Her words echoed in his head.

_"Just one damn bath changes that much!?"_ Natsu grit his teeth as Erza was revealed once more, now wearing her Flame Empress Armor.

**"Focus."** Igneel urged him getting a nod from the Dragon Slayer.

"Come Natsu! I shall be your opponent, to become S-class you must get past me." Erza declared pointing her flame sword at Natsu. The Dragon Slayer grinned as he glanced back at Happy, the exceed looking up with wide eyes at him before Natsu gave him a wink.

"All good little buddy." Natsu assured as he turned back to Erza. "I wanted a fight with Erza anyway." He started walking towards her. _"First, open second origin."_ Erza's eyes shot wide open at the sudden increase in magic power from the Dragon Slayer, heat rolling off him in waves to the point if she wasn't wearing her Flame Empress armor, her skin would be blistering.

_"With the Tenrou Tree, I don't have to worry about my Magic Power just quite yet."_ He would make sure this time that the tree didn't fall. "Let's see if your Flame Empress armor can hold out against these flames! Fire Dragon King Mode!" The entire cavern shook around them, the flames surrounding Natsu were anything but his normal flames, the heat was making her sweat and it was hard to breath.

_"Just what training did he do to achieve this!?"_ Erza wondered in amazement, knowing full well her armor didn't stand a chance against these flames. The armor was for defense against normal magic flames, her armour hadn't been built for such intensity. They weren't built for Dragon Flames! She couldn't help but smile as Natsu grinned at her. He truly was incredible, but she was still going to make him fight for it! "Show me what you can do, Natsu." Erza readied herself.

"I hope you're ready Erza! We settle this now!"


	3. Chapter 3

Erza did her best to hide her smile as she shifted her shoulder, it throbbing from the blow Natsu had just landed. He wasn't just brawling here, he was analyzing how she was fighting and with the added power boost he used and this 'Flame Dragon King' mode he was now using, she believed him to stand above what she had seen in the Tower of Heaven. The Dragon Force that she had seen him unlock by eating Etherion wasn't this powerful. Meaning if he was capable of using Dragon Force now, there was no telling how strong he would be. He was on her level right now and she didn't doubt that this was the limit of this new form. Right now they had just been trading simple blows, the real fight had yet to begin and for the first time since her younger days when she fought Mirajane constantly, she was getting thrilled for a friendly bit of competition.

"I see you've improved since our last bout, Natsu." Erza smirked as she raised her sword up, pointing it's tip towards the Dragon Slayer. She knew any of her other numerous sets of armor wouldn't stand a chance against those flames and the only reason her flame Empress Armor was still currently intact was because it had fire resistance built into it. For years it had been her go to armor against Natsu, but now it was barely holding up.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time Erza." Natsu grinned punching his fists together. "Today's the day I finally kick your ass." His grin grew as his flames seemed to heighten once more causing Erza to stare on amazed, the heat filling the cavern was visible, everything his flames touched seemed to ignite. "Then I'll make it to S-class!" He declared and shot forward, Erza blocking the punch with the flat side of her blade, the ground at her feet cracking due to the Dragon's Slayers strength. Gritting her teeth she saw that the Flame Blade was beginning to crack, and so did Natsu. Natsu's grin grew wider as Erza's opened. Flames shot backwards from Natsu's elbow pushing more power into his fist causing her sword to break in her grip, his fist connecting with the side of her jaw.

Erza flew back, her jaw throbbed in pain as she flipped in the air and skidded across the cavern floor.

"Fire Dragon King's Roar!" He wasn't letting her recover. But Erza wasn't an S-Class wizard for nothing, she was fully expecting him to attack in succession like this. Body glowing brightly, she slammed the two summoned walls of metal that made up her Adamantine shield together as the wave of flames headed straight for her. Flames cascaded around her as they impacted the shield, she could feel the power behind it as she pushed forward just to keep herself standing, still feeling her feet slide back. Flooding the shield with her magic, since it's destruction and reconstruction after it had been destroyed by Phantom she had it upgraded, but even so she could feel it melting, the heat already reaching her as the metal hissed and glowed red.

The metal in front of her eyes began to melt away as flames licked through before her eyes widened in shock as a fist came straight through the flames, Natsu had approaching through the fire and got closer while her vision had been blocked. His fist shot through the gap in her shield, Erza dodging in the last possible second his fist just brushing against her cheek leaving a burn in its wake as she spun out of the way, the blade ends of her shield slicing in a large circle. But Natsu was airborne clear of the blades, arms raised above his his fists inclined together before he brought them crashing down, the shield creaked under the strain as Erza was forced to a knee.

This time the ground quaked underfoot from the force of the Dragon Slayer's blow. Erza re-quipped once more, flight armor now in place she shot upwards as the shield disappeared. Usually she wasn't one for hand to hand combat, but Natsu's flames would have melted any of her blades. Her fist rocked up and with her enhanced speed of the cheetah print armor she caught the Dragon Slayer off guard. Her fist connected with his chin that would have sent him upwards had she not re-quipped once more into her Giant's Armor, using the massive gauntlet that adorned the golden armor to grab Natsu by the head and swung him down to the ground with tremendous force, causing the already cratered ground to implode further.

Holding his head into the ground, for a brief instant she thought it was over before his legs swung up, ignited with flames as he spun forcing her to jump back out of the way, as a tornado of flames surrounding him. Holding her hand out to the side, her Crystal Sword appearing before she sent three arches of Water Blades into the blaze but it only hissed as it evaporated into mist, the flames to hot. Shots of flames in a frenzy came forth from the tornado as Natsu shot blindly causing damage to the cavern causing it to quake. Gritting her teeth her Giant Armor disappearing replaced by her Black Wing Armor as she shot into the sky, dodging between balls of flames as she soared to the top of the whirlwind and looked into its depths. Natsu at its center shooting fireballs from his fists before he stopped and looked up.

However Erza was already mid swing sending a large torrent of water directly into the whirlwind of flames. The blast that came forth blasted Erza into the ceiling of the cavern as a wave of heat and steam pressed against her. The entire cavern was filled with a heavy fog of steam as she used her wings to stabilize her mid air.

Her eyes darted all over the cavern, trying to find the Dragon Slayer but with the mist it was almost impossible.

_"No doubt he can pick up my scent!"_ She cursed, knowing of the Dragon Slayer's heightened senses meaning he knew where she was. "This ends now Natsu!" She declared, re-quipping into her Heaven's Wheel armor, hundreds of swords appearing in the air alongside her all pointed into the hazy mist below. Feeling an intense heat from below she raised her hands up, all aiming for that spot.

Casting her arms forward she sent her summoned swords rocketing towards the ground. Breathing slightly strained as she waited for the mist to clear her eyes widened in shock as Natsu stood there, arms cast down by his side as he grinned up at her, swords all around him, several piercing through his clothing and nicking him but none enough to cause serious damage.

"He dodged them all!?" While not unscathed it was clear he had maneuvered himself to avoid injury. Red crimson flames gathering in the palms of his hands concentrating into a single point. The Magic Power was immense as it began to cause the cavern to tremble around them.

"You're right Erza." He grinned. "This is the end!" He roared, as he threw his hands forward. "Fire Dragon King's Brilliant Flame!" Unlike his usual Brilliant Flame that Erza knew well, he launched it now like a projectile instead of exploding everything around him. Not only was it powerful, it was insanely fast. Before she knew it, she was hit by the blast, her Heaven's Wheel armor crumbling around her as it shot past her, shooting through the roof of the cavern and further on.

Erza fell from the air as her re-quip failed her and she hit the ground breathing hard. Her chest heaved as she tried to push herself up, but her body was failing her, but she wasn't burning. The blast had only hit one of her wings before breaching through the cavern. Just the severe magic intensity behind the blast made her believe she had been engulfed in the inferno.

"C-Crap!" Natsu gasped as he fell to one knee, hand clutching at his chest the Fire Dragon King mode forcibly deactivating as intense pain flooded his body, His eyes were wide as his breathing was erratic. He'd gone through this in his training, but the throwback after using it for extended periods was still strong. His entire body trembled as he began to sweat profusely, He grit his teeth as he saw Erza began to make her way to her feet.

He tried to stand, but failed as he crumbled this time to both his knees as Erza now stood before him. Grimacing as he looked up at her, he was surprised when she too fell to her knees before him, wrapping her arms around him pulling his head into her chest.

"You pass." She whispered to him softly, once more he felt a swell of emotion like he first did when he was told by Gildarts that he had passed his trial. It felt to him as though he now had both Gildarts and Erza's approval. Reaching up with trembling arms he returned Erza's embrace. "Well done Natsu." She praised.

* * *

Happy could barely believe his own eyes as he watched Erza and Natsu embrace in the center of the cavern. Of course he had witnessed the two battle over the years, with Natsu's personality and drive to get stronger he was always gunning for a fight and Erza was mostly welcoming of the challenge Natsu sought after. But this time it was different. Natsu had a drive that Happy couldn't quite place. He had been treating this seriously as if he was facing an enemy intent on opposing Fairy Tail.

Was he really that determined to reach S-Class? Of course he was, but Happy had never seen Natsu so focused on a battle with a friend before. It was scary to think Natsu would go all out against a comrade like this.

Then there was the power he currently had, Happy had only witnessed it once before, when they were training together leading up to the week before the the S-class exam. Even now, Happy could feel the ends of his fur bristle slightly at the intense heat still in the cavern. He had been with Natsu for years, meaning he had accumulated some kind of resistance, at least he would like to think so helping the Dragon Slayer out while he fought on numerous occasions, right in the heat of battle and in a more literal sense.

But those flames, Happy couldn't stand the heat. So when Natsu trained them, Happy hadn't been able to help. Now that he was recalling his training it almost felt like the Dragon Slayer was having conversations with someone invisible, he recalled waking one night and Natsu was arguing with himself, he couldn't remember what it was about but there had to be someone else right?

Happy couldn't help but feel like his best friend was hiding something. It was unlike Natsu to leave him behind like he did when they got back from Edolas. Even for training Happy would always be there by his side. But this time it was different and Happy was worried. There was something Natsu wasn't telling him, not telling anyone and it scared the Exceed. Just what kind of secret could make Natsu go this far and why did he think he couldn't tell him?


	4. Chapter 4

"_Damn it! Damn it!"_ Natsu's foot was rapidly tapping as he sat on the same rock he had found once he had exited the cave. He was pissed, furiously so. "_That wasn't a damn win! Gah. This sucks!" _He hadn't bothered greeting Lucy and Cana or Levy and Gajeel who were already present after his fight with Erza. To infuriated at the results of his match. He didn't see that as a victory. No, he could barely stand after their bout while Erza could. If he had more control over his Fire Dragon King Mode he would have wiped the floor with her. If it wasn't for the Tenrou Tree he'd be still recovering from magic deficiency.

"_Damn it!"_ He cursed again gritting his teeth.

"**It might not have been the victory you sort after Natsu, but in the end it allowed you to pass through to the second exam."** Igneel concluded. "**Don't lose track of what that training was for and why all of this is happening." **

"_Yeah, I know."_ Natsu muttered. "_But I'm still becoming S-class this time. I already know what the next exam is and Happy and I have already been to Mavis grave before so the next part will be a walk in the park." _He explained, recalling that before he and Happy had set out for their year of training they had visited Tenrou Island on some kind of pilgrimage as Happy put it. He vaguely recalled where the Altar was that made up Mavis grave, all he had to do was find that old ruined town and then it'd be no sweat at all.

But first things first, he had to meet up with Zeref so that he wouldn't kill Evergreen and Elfman with that black mist, as soon as Makarov announced the next exam he'd make it so that the two never met up with his older brother. It was still a bit to get used to, all the memories that had been wiped when the Eclipse Gate had sent them through time. How much would have changed if he had remembered Anna and the other Dragon Slayers? Or his relationship with Zeref.

Igneel let out a sigh, his son was always so obsessed with becoming stronger. Having viewed most of his life up until this point and having shared in the memories of the future of what Natsu could recall, it was all to see him again. This time he had a different purpose to get stronger, to protect his friends and to bring down Acnologia. No doubt Natsu's strength would grow to levels that Igneel never even considered. If he could properly utilise his flames in just one year, think about what he could do with seven.

"**The red headed woman respects your strength, Natsu."** Igneel stated surprising the Dragon Slayer, his eyes widening slightly. "**You've found good comrades."**

"_Yeah."_ Natsu smiled softly. "_After all this is over, I hope to introduce you to them all." _Silence filled the void as Natsu looked up, Happy sitting by his side. He knew that Happy was worried for him but once they got back to Magnolia he'd tell him everything. He didn't want to make Happy think there was something wrong. But right now, he needed to focus on what was coming. Acnologia was still much more powerful than what he was now. He was going to need to have complete focus to allow everyone to escape Tenrou.

Looking around, he saw that Loke and Gray hadn't arrived yet so there was still time before Makarov arrived to give the details of the next exam. Cana and Lucy were sitting together, chatting. He felt bad for Cana, but he knew after all this was over she would tell Gildarts the truth and if she didn't he'd drag them together and make the truth come out. She had waited too long already.

Figuring that Gildarts had gone up against Juvia and Lisanna, he didn't think he'd be seeing those two here, Gildarts got serious when it came to S-class, his last time round was proof of that. He wouldn't let them pass on a whim, only if they were ready.

Time passed and soon Gray and Loke walked through the trees, having gone up against Mest and Wendy in a fight. When Makarov arrived it didn't take long for everyone to turn to Natsu surprised at the fact that he had gotten past Erza. Deciding to not breach the subject he folded his arms and waited for Makarov to continue. He'd tell them about it later, he just wanted to hurry along with the exams. He was both anxious and nervous for what was coming. So much depended on this. Seven Years, so much could change, so much would be different. Once he got back from Tenrou he'd need to go find Anna.

"_Think about that after we get off the island."_ Natsu scolded himself.

"Don't go counting us out just yet!" Elfman's voice came from the trees gaining shocked reactions from everyone but Natsu, all of them having expected Mirajane to have taken them down. "Didn't think we could beat my big Sis did ya."

"Guess who's moving onto round two?" Evergreen smirked in triumph despite the two looking like they had just stepped off a battlefield, the slender form of Evergreen doing her best to hold Elfman's larger form up.

"My word!" Makarov was just as shocked as the rest of everyone.

"How'd the heck did you manage to beat Mirajane?" Happy asked the question everybody was trying to wrap their heads around.

"A real man doesn't brag about his wins." Elfman replied sheepishly, turning away with a downtrodden look of guilt crossing his face.

"Let's just say we took full advantage of catching her off guard." Evergreen added, not wanting to divulge any further on the matter.

With the arrival of the final contenders, Makarov announced those that had failed in proceeding. Juvia and Lisanna Vs Gildarts, the winner being Gildarts. Wendy and Mest Vs Gray and Loke, winners being Gray and Loke. Lucy and Cana VS Freed and Bixslow, winners being Lucy and Cana. Those that had lost being disqualified from the trials.

Then Makarov went on to explain the next Trial, the search for the First Guild Master's Grave. Just as Natsu had been hoping, nothing here had changed meaning he still had a decent shot at becoming S-Class but there were numerous things that were to take place before the results would come about.

"You have six hours." Makarov announced. "Find the First Masters Grave, if you do not find it within six hours, you fail. I shall be waiting at the location."

"Happy." Natsu stood up causing the blue exceed to look up at his oldest friend as Natsu smiled down at him. "Let's do this."

"Aye Sir!" Despite his eagerness, Natsu along with Happy watched as the others all raced off into the jungle. None of them wanted to miss out on a single minute considering they only had six hours with no direction to go off of. They had an entire island to search. Happy looked at Natsu, slightly confused as to why they hadn't headed off yet.

"Best to look from the sky right?" Natsu asked with a smile getting a wide grin. "Couldn't do this without you little buddy." Happy's wings sprouted from his back before he flew up and latched onto Natsu's pack and flew him into the sky.

Soon enough they were high above the trees giving Natsu an aerial look over a large portion of the island below. He could already see the glade where the Rest Camp was set up, no doubt that's where Mirajane, Erza and Gildarts along with the disqualified members would be. While Natsu needed to convince Gildarts to remain on the island, there was something else he needed to do first.

Sniffing at the air, the mix of Tenrou Island's native animals reached him, but he focused passed them to the one aspect that was stronger than all the others. Death. Locating the source of it he urged Happy to fly forward, there was no doubt about it. He'd never forget that scent of Death.

"Alright Happy, drop me." Natsu ordered, he didn't want Happy getting anywhere near Zeref right now.

"Eh?"

"Just drop me, and don't come down until I tell you it's clear." Natsu ordered, his voice firm. "Trust me."

"O-Okay Natsu." His paws released Natsu's pack and the Dragon Slayer rocketed to the ground. Natsu knew that it was still a ways off before Elfman and Evergreen would stumble upon him, but he needed to find him first. He hit the ground in a low crouch before raising to his feet, his eyes hard as the Black Wizard Zeref stood across from him eyes wide at the sudden appearance.

"N-Natsu!?" Bewildered and shocked Zeref was stunned by the Dragon Slayer's presence. Tears, just like the first time Natsu had come across him on Tenrou, started to run down his face. It made more sense as to why Zeref was crying this time. "Why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" Natsu repeated the question, he never understood why Zeref was on Tenrou originally, not after learning of Alvarez and the plans he had to invade Fiore. Was he here seeking Mavis? Something else? Just why was Zeref here.

"It's really you, Natsu." Zeref took a step forward, albeit hesitated after realizing he had taken that step. He went to reach his hand out but forcibly restricted himself with his other hand.

"Zeref." Natsu locked eyes, the shock in the dark wizards eye's evident upon realising Natsu knew who he was. "Fairy Tail is currently on this island."

"N-No, this place is supposed to be deserted." Panic was setting in, Natsu came to realise that this wasn't the same Zeref he had spoken with during the events of Tartaros attack. He was timid, meek. Not the warmonger that was set on invading Fiore for Fairy Heart. Was he truly in a 'state of sleep' as suggested by Grimoire Heart? "Natsu! You remember right! Remember what you have to do!"

Something flared deep inside Natsu, anger, rage, hate like he'd never felt before. The desire to kill Zeref. Teeth clenched as steams hissed from his lips, his skin brimming with heat as power rose within him.

"**Control it Natsu! Don't let it consume you! It's your Etherious Nature, the purpose of why all Etherious were created! You can't destroy him yet!" **Igneel's roar quieted the feeling but the Dragon Slayer could feel that it was still there, beneath the surface his Etherious nature was waiting.

"I'm not strong enough!" Natsu grit out, glare focused on Zeref. "I don't have the power to kill you!" Zeref was taken aback, silence falling between them. Natsu clenched his teeth as he regained some semblance of calm once more. "Acnologia is coming!" Zeref's eyes shot wide open.

"No, it can't be." Zeref rose a hand to his forehead. "But it makes sense. We're both here. The Immortal Dark Wizard and E.N.D." Natsu grimaced at the name. "Were some of the only ones that still pose a threat to him." That took Natsu slightly off guard, who else would pose a threat to Acnologia apart from Zeref and E.N.D? Zeref raised his head slightly and smiled.

"You've done this before." Zeref spoke softly. "You've somehow rewound time and are doing this over again, aren't you?" He chuckled softly. "Little brother, you've always been up to the strangest things."

"Yeah well, a lot happened. Anna-sensei helped." Natsu remarked surprising Zeref but he smiled nonetheless. "There's a Dark Guild heading for Tenrou as we speak, Grimoire Heart." Zeref titled his head, searching his memories for it. "They know you're here."

"Oh, I see." A frown came to his face. "I'm sorry Natsu, it seems I've caused you more trouble."

"It's going to be different this time." Natsu told him. "Mavis saved us last time, but we lost seven years. This time, I'll have that seven years to train, to get stronger."

"Then." Zeref smiled. "You'll kill me." Natsu's hard gaze locked with his older brothers calm and peaceful one.

"That's the plan." Natsu nodded. "But I need you to do one thing before Grimoire Heart gets here."

"Anything." Zeref responded.

"Get the fuck off our island."


	5. Chapter 5

Pale faced Mirajane froze. The feeling, the overwhelming dread that surged deep up in her chest. Her magic was reacting, the demon souls she had subdued and overtaken were terrified, flaring at her instincts to run, hide do whatever she needed to, too survive. All because of that one instance of demonic presence she felt. Never in her life had she even felt such a demonic presence.

"Mira, are you alright?" Lisanna questioned as she saw the tense posture of her sister, she had been talking with Erza about how Elfman and Evergreen had managed to catch her off guard, that she had gone silent, as if nothing was reaching her. Her shoulders trembling, skin an unhealthy pale, sweat forming on her brow.

Erza approached, reaching up and placing a hand on her shoulder, seemingly jolting Mirajane out of it. Mira's blue eyes met shot to Erza's, their gaze locking causing Erza to frown, the fear locked in Mira's eyes was something Erza hadn't seen for a very long time.

In their early days after becoming S-class Wizards, they were forced to team up against their wishes to tackle some big jobs, one of them eventually led to Mirajane obtaining a particular Satan Soul, Satan Soul: Halphas. Not many in the Guild even knew about it seeing as Makarov forbade her from ever using it, deeming it too powerful to control, even for Mirajane.

During the Request to subdue the Archfiend Halpahs it very nearly took both the lives of Mira and Erza, along with the other S-class Wizards from other Guilds that were sent to take it down. It was a joint effort between several Guild's S-class Wizards, Gildarts would have attended but he had already taken the 100 Year Quest at the time.

Eventually the battle was over and the Demon was defeated, taken over by Mirajane bringing it's reign of terror to an end. But Erza would never forget that look on Mirajane's face after she truly understood it's power and the only reason that they had beaten it, was because it underestimated them and hadn't used it's full power.

"What is it Mira?" Erza questioned, however Mira shook her head. It was only an instance, it's presence completely gone once more. Even reaching out to search for it, it's presence wasn't anywhere on Tenrou. The Soul's she had taken over had even started to quieten down, no longer reacting to it.

"I don't know… there was… something." Mira herself didn't know what to say, it had come and gone all in a matter of moments. Erza led her to one of the stumps around the table, making her sit down. Something was off, Mirajane wouldn't act this way if it was nothing.

_"Do I signal the Master to end the trial?"_ Erza pondered to herself wondering if the threat was enough to call a halt to the S-class exams.

"What's happening?" Juvia asked, not sure what to make of the sudden tense situation.

"Mirajane's powers, her unique ability to take over demonic beings lets her sense when demonic beings are close by." Erza explained surprising the water user.

"Is there something on the island?" Lisanna asked cautiously.

"I don't know." Mirajane admitted. "I only felt it for an instant, but it was like nothing I'd ever felt before." Her hands were still trembling, there was just so much power. Erza frowned as she watched her friend, maybe it would be best if they took precaution and at least informed the Master that something might be wrong. Going to use her magic to summon forth the flare gun, everyone's head shot up.

"Hey! Where's Gildarts!?" Overhead was Natsu and Happy, the small blue exceed hovering in the air holding onto Natsu.

"Natsu! What are you doing here! You're supposed to be taking your exam!" Erza shouted up at him, clearly not impressed by the Dragon Slayer's lax attitude on the exam.

**"It's here!/ Run!/ Flee!/ Survive!/"** The multitude of voices from all the souls she had taken over all began to merge within Mirajane's head and threatened to overwhelm her.

"Mira!" Lisanna raced to her sister's side as she threatened to fall from the stump she was sitting on, catching her just in time.

"What's wrong with Mirajane!?" Natsu called as he landed on the ground Happy floating overhead, both were surprised to see the eldest Strauss on the verge of collapse. He was about to race over before Erza blocked his path. "What's going on?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, you being here can be issued that you've given up your spot in the exam." Erza growled surprising the Dragon Slayer. "Mirajane is fine, just get out of here and I won't tell Master." Natsu looked between Mirajane and Erza before groaning.

"Gah fine! Just make sure Mirajane's okay and tell me where Gildarts is!" Natsu told her.

"Gildarts left with Freed and Bickslow, they're heading back to the mainland instead of waiting out the results of the exam."

"Damn it!" Natsu's roar surprised everyone at the Dragon Slayers' anger. The Dragon Slayer wanted Gildarts here to face Bluenote, going to speak with Zeref and making sure he was off the island made him lose track of time and now Gildarts had left. Erza's hand landed on Natsu's shoulder, her gaze fierce as he turned to face her.

"What's going on?" She demanded that caused Natsu pause. Here he was, still trying to get to S-class when everyone was scattered over the island with no idea that Grimoire Heart was about to descend on them. They needed to be ready, needed to fight together. They were unprepared last time, completely overwhelmed by the Strength Grimoire Heart. He was such an idiot!

**"It's time to make your choice Natsu, your exams may be halted but you can take them again."** Igneel's voice echoed in his mind, firming his decision even more.

"Erza, call for a halt of the exam." Natsu stated surprising the scarlet knight at the intensity of his gaze. "Get everyone back here as soon as possible."

"Natsu, what is going on?" Lisanna asked as she laid Mirajane down.

"We're about to be attacked, Grimoire Heart of the Balam Alliance is on their way." Erza's eyes shot wide open, more than familiar with the Balam Alliance. Using her re-quip a flare appeared in her hands, seeing Natsu's resolve in his eyes that he was asking for the exams to be put on hold, she didn't hesitate and shot the flare into the sky. The red smoke spiraling up into the sky before exploding, anybody on the island would be able to witness it.

"Now explain yourself Natsu, how do you know Grimoire Heart is coming." Erza rounded on the Dragon Slayer. Natsu paused for a moment before he smiled at her.

"Trust me Erza." He told her halting her, recalling that he had told her the same thing back when they bathed together at the Guild. While she wanted an answer, she knew she could place her trust in him, she'd get answers later. "Don't trust Mest, he's part of the Magic Council." Natsu told them as he dropped his bag. "Happy, let's go! We're going to go find Wendy! Gildarts has probably already left."

"A-Aye." Happy was just as confused but followed Natsu's order and flew him up into the sky. With that, the Dragon Slayer disappeared above the treeline leaving them behind.

"Right, Juvia, you're with me." Erza started getting the water mage to nod and stand. "We're going to start searching for other members, Lisanna are you right to stay here with Mirajane?"

"Y-Yes." Lisanna nodded. "If anyone comes I'll tell them to stay here." Erza nodded as Juvia and Erza ran off into the forest leaving the two Strauss sisters alone. _"Hang in there Big Sis, we might need your strength."_ Lisanna thought to herself as she turned to the unconscious Mirajane, still not sure exactly what happened to her.

* * *

Happy soared across the sky, Natsu having already picked up Wendy's scent and they were heading directly for her and Mest. As they flew Natsu was quiet which unnerved Happy but he didn't disturb the Dragon Slayer knowing that he was trying to come up with a game plan.

He couldn't let the Tenrou Tree fall, if that happened the others would be at even more risk of their Magic Power being used up in the battles. If they didn't run out of Magic Power like what happened the first time around, they could come out victorious. From what he recalled, there were three in Grimoire Heart he'd have to give his all to bring down. Bluenote, Azuma and Hades himself.

From what he recalled of what Erza told him, it was Azuma that brought down the Tenrou Tree and the fact that he used explosion magic he was at a severe disadvantage against Natsu. Considering Natsu had dealt with the likes of Jackal he figured he'd have no issue. Plus if he brought Azuma down first, then Mirajane and Lisanna wouldn't be subject to his cruel fighting methods.

As he approached the coast he scanned the island and spotted the familiar blue hair of his fellow Dragon Slayer and gave Happy a signal to descend. But as they got closer there was already something happening, Lily and Charle were already present confronting Mest. Which means…

"Happy! Get everyone out of there now!" Natsu ordered.

"Aye sir!" Dropping Natsu the Dragon Slayer angling his descent for the lone tree on the cliffs as Happy shot towards the others, releasing his second origin and swelling magic power into his mouth Natsu picked his target.

"Get out of there! Run!" Happy cried making them all look up only to see the older Dragon Slayer reading one of his signature moves and all began to follow Happy's instruction and clear the area.

"FIRE DRAGON KING'S ROAR!" The blast of fire was immense, the heat causing the cliffs to crumble and disintegrate under the blast as the flames flew out over the ocean causing it to bubble and steam. The exceeds along with Mest and Wendy were forced to hide from the heat from behind boulders until the flames disintegrated.

Natsu landed onto the scorched ground, his eyes scanning the blast zone as he focused his hearing. He wasn't naive to think that his attack would have wiped out one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, not even with his Second Origin released, maybe if he had used Dragon King Mode but he was putting that in reserve for now. But it had to have done some damage and if he were a betting man, Azuma was going to try and slip away. But he wasn't going to let that happen.

Natsu's ear twitched, picking up the slightest movement from underground, the movement of a tree root. He dashed across the scorched area from his dragon roar, and dug his hand into the burnt soil, wrapping his hand around the tree root. Ripping it up from the ground he gripped it with both hands. With a roar he reefed the root up causing the entire ground to quake and split as the root system of the tree that had stood on the cliff was pulled up.

Natsu smirked as a hand formed from the root directly in front of his face.

"BLEVE!" Had it been anyone else, the explosion would have no doubt killed them. But this was Natsu, son of the Fire Dragon King, no flame would ever harm him. As the explosion died down, Natsu's smirk came back from the explosion before he gripped Azuma's arm.

"That's not going to work on me." He grinned as he forcibly pulled Azuma from the root system and slammed him onto the ground with tremendous force causing the ground to crack outwards beneath him. The Grimoire Heart mage was visibly damaged from Natsu's roar attack, burns littered his body and there was an ounce of fear in his eyes. Nobody had ever stood up to his attacks, and never at point blank range no less.

Natsu glared down at him, if he didn't stop him here he'd always keep coming. There would always be that threat that he'd take down the Tenrou Tree, he couldn't let that happen. He didn't like the thought of killing, but if it was to protect his friends. To give them the best chance they had against Acnologia. He'd burn the whole goddamn world to the ground.

His fist ignited with flames burning hotter than ever as a large dragon tattoo formed up along his arm as Igneel's power deep within him came alive and mixed with his own power causing his flames to turn crimson red. The ground surrounding the Dragon Slayer became lit in a circular crimson inferno.

"You and your whole damn guild." Natsu growled as he reared his fist back, Azuma trembling beneath the fierce gaze of the Dragon Slayer as a massive gathering of flames extended from his fist. "Can go straight to hell! Fire Dragon King's Destruction Fist!" The blow shook the entire Tenrou Island, the blast incinerating everything in its path as a massive explosion erupted from the impact. From Natsu's feet onwards there was nothing, a massive u shape was carved out of the island as the sea itself roared with waves crashing into the now empty space the spell had carved out.

Natsu sensing no trace of Azuma sighed as he looked down at his arm, the black dragon tattoo disappearing into his skin as if it was never there. He had to smile at the sight of it.

_"That's the first time it's come back since I began training."_

**"It Goes to show just how much you've improved. You'll no doubt gain full mastery of it much sooner than you did last time."** Igneel acknowledged.

_"I just wish I had full control over it now, If I had the strength I did in the future none of these guys would be an issue. I'd even make Acnolgoia run for the hills."_ He chuckled as Igneel remained quiet as the Dragon Slayer turned to see Wendy along with the Exceeds running up to him, however Mest was nowhere to be found. No doubt the Magic Council bastard had run off in all the confusion.

"Natsu, what's going on?" Wendy asked coming to a stop a few feet before him.

"What was the spell, that was incredible." Lily announced astonished at the power the Dragon Slayer wielded, he didn't think Natsu was this strong back in Edolas, was this all the training he had put in during the last few weeks leading up to the S-class Trials?

"Just when we think you can't get any worse, you go and do something like change the landscape." Charle chastised as Natsu began to explain to them what was going on.

"The flare that Erza set off, it was Fairy Tail's emergency signal." Natsu explained to them. "Tenrou Island is under attack by Grimoire Heart, one of the Dark Guild's that make up the Balam Alliance." He told them. "The one I just took down was one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, they have six others just as strong along with a whole army ready to invade the island."

"Oh no." Wendy gasped, she never expected such a turn of events.

"Mest is with the Magic Council, it looks like he disappeared amidst the confusion." Lily told Natsu. "He said that he was here searching for Zeref and that there is a fleet of Council Ships on their way here." He continued, despite Natsu know this already he nodded.

"We'll deal with the Council after Grimoire Heart is defeated." Natsu told them. "We should stick together, get back to the others and find Master." Natsu knew what came next, the island would be flooded with Grimoire Heart's lackeys, hundreds of them. Makarov was undoubtedly already standing against Hades somewhere on the island. He'd make sure that Wendy go and find him as soon as possible so she could heal him. They would need their Master to be at their best.

_"Next comes the God Slayer."_ Natsu smirked knowing this time, he was going to put Zancrow in his place.

**"You shamed me last time Natsu, by succumbing to a lowly God Slayer."** Igneel told him. **"Don't do so again."**

_"Never."_

* * *

Off in the ocean Zeref stood looking back onto Tenrou Island, a small smile on his face as he felt Natsu's power mix with Igneel's. Never would he have imagined such a union between Dragon and Human. To think that Natsu had achieved something no other Dragon Slayer had, it was impressive. Irene would be astounded. While Zeref could undoubtedly finish Grimoire Heart off in mere moments if he wished, this would serve as a good outlet for Natsu to come to terms with how much stronger his knowledge of the future could make him.

"I hope you survive Natsu." Zeref spoke into the winds as the waves lapped at his feet. "Acnologia is already on his way, use the Seven Years you lost wisely. I look forward to seeing you again." With that, Zeref turned and went to disappear however stopped, his eyes widening momentarily as he felt another presence approaching Tenrou Island and smiled. _"I see. So even insignificant changes can change our futures so much."_ He chuckled lightly to himself. "Truly Natsu, you've always been troublesome." Turning once more he vanished without a trace.


	6. Chapter 6

Wendy nervously looked up at the older Dragon Slayer who looked out at the ocean, the attack on them was evident of what was coming. Grimoire Heart, one of the three Core Dark Guild's that made up the Balam Alliance was coming, having been present during the Oración Seis fiasco, she knew what it meant. Tenrou Island was about to be a war zone. It terrified Wendy to know that such a battle was upon them.

The man that had pretended to be a member of their guild Mest, or whatever his true name happened to be, had disappeared amongst the chaos of Natsu's scorching attack. Wendy didn't know what to make of it. When Pantherlily and Carla had arrived to confront the man he hadn't hidden his intentions, his identity was revealed as a member of the Magic Council with the intent of finding evidence to finally disband Fairy Tail once and for all. Then the Balam alliance member showed up and attacked them before Natsu came and with power she had never seen from the older Dragon Slayer, it almost didn't feel like Dragon Slayer magic but true Dragon Fire, she had never seen such flames before now.

Now the fleet battleships that Mest had mentioned were approaching the island, no doubt Mest had already been incontact with them and now their target would be both Fairy Tail and Grimoire heart, Natsu staring off at them in the distance. In time, they'd make their way ashore. Intent on both capturing Grimoire heart and subduing Fairy Tail.

"Damn it, I don't have time for the damn Council right now!" Natsu growled clenching his fists. If it were the original Natsu in this time, no doubt the Dragon Slayer would kowtow to them like he had done in the past. But too much was riding on this. Seven years of their lives! Time they needed!

"**No doubt when they hear of Acnologia's approach, they'll flee."** Igneel's voice calmed the Dragon Slayer, his father's rational thought breaking through the frustration of the Dragon Slayer.

"_Yeah, you're right about that."_ Natsu agreed as he turned back to Wendy and the three Exceeds.

"Natsu, what are we going to do?" Happy asked worriedly, he didn't know what to think about what was going on, or how Natsu had come to know what was happening, the exceed had been with him since coming to the island but there was nothing to signal that they were going to be under attack, but everything Natsu had said was coming true. He'd been acting really strange since they came back from Edolas.

"That's obvious aint it?" Natsu told them. "We're going to crush Grimoire Heart." He looked over the three Exceeds and fellow Dragon Slayer to see the determination to do exactly that in their eyes.

"**Grandeeney is asleep within Wendy, I can't reach her."** Igneel told the Dragon Slayer.

"_It's alright, Wendy's tough on her own. She'll be able to look after herself."_ Natsu replied knowing how strong Wendy could be, while it would have been a benefit for Grandeeney to assist Wendy, the young girl didn't have the training to use the Dragon's power like Natsu did. Something to work on when they got back to the Magnolia, he was looking forward to it and to tell her that Grandeeny hadn't abandoned her. He only wanted her to have a supporting role this time around, he'd take care of the heavy lifting. She needed to be at the top of her game on the healing side of things if things went south. With any luck his plan to get everyone off the island before Acnologia arrived would come about. Just had to get through Grimoire Heart first.

The rumble of a lacrima engine caught Natsu and Wendy's ears causing them to look to the skies, Natsu's eyes narrowing at the figure shooting across the sky. The possessed Capricorn flying overhead. Honestly, Natsu hadn't really been listening when Lucy had told him what had happened and how Capricorn was possessed but either way, he could leave Capricorn to Lucy and Loke. There were bigger fish to fry.

"What is that?" Lily asked following the Dragon Slayers gazes to the sky.

"Get ready." Natsu declared as orange orbs fell from the figure in the sky, where once small as they descended to the ground they began to expand, each one holding a soldier of Grimoire Heart. They were being scattered all over the island. But Natsu's focus wasn't solely on the no names falling from the sky, it was on the higher levels of magic power. The closest one to them was a ways off but was definitely making their way towards their small group. It had to be Zancrow, the Fire God Slayer. It was who found them last time.

"Wendy, I need you to go back to base camp, when Erza gets back go find Gramps." Natsu began, turning to the young girl who was surprised at the order. "Make sure he gets back to camp with everyone else, Erza and Gramps will be able to form up a proper attack strategy there." There was no way he could make it to Makarov and defeat Zancrow before Makarov and Hades had their fight, Wendy needed to go heal him and with Erza she wouldn't be in too much danger, with Azuma already gone Erza wouldn't be worn out before their fight with Hades and could help Wendy when needed.

"What about you Natsu?" Wendy asked before the older Dragon Slayer gave her a grin.

"Don't worry about me." He told her. "I've been training ever since we came back from Edolas." He told her. "Happy, Lily, Carla make sure she gets back to base alright?" He turned to the three Exceeds.

"You got it Natsu." Lily nodded, his determination clear.

"Like I needed you to tell me that." Carla huffed as she folded her arms and turned away.

Happy however remained silent as he looked up at the older Dragon Slayer, still confused by his actions since coming back from Edolas, something had changed and Happy didn't know why but Natsu wasn't acting like himself, it was almost like he was someone else… although Natsu, but not. It was way too confusing! Natsu smiled softly and knelt down before the blue Exceed, placing a hand atop his head.

"Like I told you little buddy, it's going to be confusing but I promise I'll explain everything when we get back to the guild okay?" Happy looked into Natsu's eyes before nodding.

"Okay Natsu, but it better be a good explanation!" Happy declared as he let his wings out getting a grin from the Dragon Slayer. "Look after Wendy okay?"

"Aye Sir!" Happy grinned.

"Natsu." Wendy spoke up approaching him. "Um… I don't know how much help it'll be, but let me use some of my support magic on you before you go." Natsu's eyes widened before he grinned and nodded.

"Sure! That'd help heaps! You're the best Wendy!" He grinned at her causing the young Dragon Slayer to become slightly flustered. However she quickly got to work casting her enchantments on Natsu, her Vernier to make him faster, Arms to increase his strength and Armor to increase his defense. By the time she was done Natsu could already feel the effects. With his added strength due to his training, his second origin and his Dragon King Mode, as long as he had all of these, Zancrow wouldn't stand a chance. A God's flames wouldn't stand up to a Dragon's.

"**Damn Straight." **Natsu could only grin at Igneel's pride.

"Go, we've got the enemy closing in. Don't stop until you get to base camp." Natsu told them. Wendy nodded as Carla lifted her up into the air.

"Follow me, I know which way to go." Happy told them as the four lifted into the skies as Natsu watched them leave, shooting across the sky. He knew they would all be safe, they would have their own battles to fight, he wasn't back from the future to fight all their battles for them. He could trust in the members of Fairy Tail to stand up and fight for themselves. How would they ever get stronger if he stepped in all the time?

He smirked slightly as numerous lackeys of the Grimoire Heart army began to surround him, finally showing up.

"So, who's first?" Natsu smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

Fighting erupted all over Tenrou Island between the members of Fairy Tail and those of Grimoire Heart, it was clear when Master Makarov and the leader of Grimoire Heart were fighting, the magic power could be felt by everyone on the island, their battle rocked the very foundations of Tenrou.

Natsu had no trouble against the basic members of Grimoire heart, they were no threat to any of the members of Fairy Tail, it was the Seven Kin of Purgatory that were the threat. They barely needed magic to deal with them, a few attacks and the lackeys were scattered across the clearing, Natsu bored with their attempts turned his attention to the presence coming closer.

"About time you showed up." Natsu spoke as Zancrow stepped from the tree line, his long blonde hair and strange clothes just as Natsu remembered him. "It was getting boring beating up these chumps."

"Ohhoho, so we've got someone who thinks beating up lackeys is a true achievement? Give me a break!" He laughed. "Not one of these losers were a true member of Grimoire Heart, just because they got the insignia doesn't mean crap! Master Hades just wanted a large force to make you idiots run out of Magic Power!" Natsu dusted off his jacket slightly before smirking. "Not like I need you weaker, I'll crush you right here and now Fairy."

"Then give me a real fight, God Slayer." Zancrow's laughter stopped as he narrowed his red eyes, just how the hell did this punk know he was a God Slayer?

"Who the hell are you?" Zancrow growled out. Without even a response Natsu ignited his hands causing Zancrow to gain his sadistic grin. "Right, Fairy Tail's wannabe Fire Dragon." He laughed, casting his arms out. "Like your flames could match up to that of a God's!" Black flames cascaded forth from Zancrow's arms, pitch black as tar that flowed forth swirling in darkness, just as Natsu remembered them as. But this time, Natsu had no intention of eating such inferior flames. He'd set a God's flames alight with Igneel's own.

The two Slayers locked eyes before Natsu cocked a smirk, feeling the power of Igneel tremble at the thought of burning away such flames. The Dragon inside was awake and wouldn't back down from a challenge, not this challenge. Magic power burst forth from Natsu causing Zancrow's eyes to widen at such an increase in power, unknown to the blonde slayer of Natsu's Second Origin opening. Zancrow was stunned to the point he barely registered Natsu before him, flaming first already reared back.

"Fire Dragon King's Destruction Fist!" The God Slayer didn't have time to defend, the massive wave of flames swirling before him the fist hit him like nothing ever had. Zancrow taking the full brunt of the blow to the face sending him flying backwards, but the flames hurt, burning him. He'd never felt such heat, even when he was training to control his God Slaying Flames. Gritting his teeth he flipped over, feet skidding in the dirt, eyes frantic in search of the Dragon Slayer.

Ducking a flame encased leg he gathered black flames in his arms forming his signature God Fire Scythe and sliced outwards but the Dragon slayer dodged it, seemingly with ease as if he was expecting everything he had to give. The devastation it wracked on the surrounding area was evident of the power it held but the Dragon Slayer wasn't bothered by it in the slightest.

"Die!" Zancrow roared, slicing everything which way, Natsu jumping out of the way, dodging slice after slice of the scythe as Zancrow let his anger consume him.

"You may not know this God Slayer!" Natsu growled as he landed on the ground in a crouch. "But I've got a score to settle!" NAtsu dashed forward, flames pouring from him. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Zancrow encased both his hands in black flames before casting them out wide.

"When you burn down the west...and you burn down the east...Fire God's Kagutsuchi!" The flames around Zancrow's hands engulfed him in a massive ball of black flames. Natsu skidded to a stop halting his attack. He could already feel Wendy's enchantment spells starting to wear off, if she were hear it would have lasted longer and he also wasted most of it fighting off the goon squad. "What's the matter Fairy! Scared of a little heat!" Zancrow roared before clapping his hands together, causing the powerful flames he was surrounded by to expand before exploding outwards. "You caught me off guard with that little trick you pulled before! But like hell I'll fall for it again!"

Natsu skidded back from the explosion, arms raised out in front of himself, skin steaming from the blast, but it didn't burn, not like the first time he had faced off against Zancrow, no this time he had dealt with flames far superior to a God's Flames. Nothing could match Igneel's true power.

"I don't know what crap you were spouting about before." Zancrow growled, hands engulfed in flames. "But I'm sick of looking at you."

"Rither alongside you on that one." Natsu Growled back, hands engulfed in orange flames. "Let's finish this!"

Both Slayers flew at one another, throwing punches and kicks, blows that would cripple any average human but the two kept going, explosive waves of heat coming from every blow. The landscape around them turning into a blazing inferno of crimson orange and raging darkness, flames consuming everything around them. Each hit to either Dragon slayer get like being hit by a train. Natsu get the last of Wendy's enchantment wear off and knew he had to end this soon.

"Fire Dragons Talon!" Spinning out his legs he swirled a massive torrent of flames outwards forcing Zancrow back. But it was enough as Natsu didn't hesitate and unleashed a barrage. "Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" Blow after blow impacted the God Slayer, lifting him into the air Barthes with punch after punch. Before the final blow slammed into him and Zancrow was blown back into the trees, landing on his back, his vision was hazy as everything around him was a burning inferno.

"You come to our island!" Zancrow grit his teeth as he looked up, through the hellish inferno was a pissed off Dragon, among the crimson flames it looked like a dragon was peering down at him. "You attack my Family!" It was like the flames themselves were roaring at him, almost deafening. "Like hell I'm going to let you or your guild get away with messing with Fairy Tail!"

"Fire God's Bellow!" Black flames shot from Zancrow's mouth, blocking his own vision as the black and crimson flames screamed against each other, battering for dominance in a hellish embrace. Getting to his feet, sweating at the severe heat as he watched on as the flames of a God and Dragon clashed against one another. But it was clear who the victor was as the crimson flames attacked his own, consuming them. Gritting his teeth as Natsu walked through his own god flames as if they were nothing, not a scratch on him. Dashing forward Zancrow reared back, black flames encasing his fist, skidding to a stop he launched his blow, Natsu gripping the black flamed encased fist.

"Taste the real flames of Igneel!"

"GAH!" Zancrow cried out as the flames increased in strength and heat, the likes of nothing he had ever seen or felt before. The orange flames around him turned crimson, almost blood in colour. His hand was burning, the flames that consumed him weren't normal, not the fire Natsu had used prior, they were stronger. Falling to his knees before the Dragon Slayer glaring up at him.

No words were spoken between them as a mass amount of power was gathering in Natsu, Zancrow would dare say it rivaled Master Hades. Just who the hell was he up against. The dragon Slayer opened his mouth, flames already gathered. Zancrow trembled as the last he heard was the roar of the King of Fire Dragon's before becoming engulfed in flames.

* * *

**This chapter took me far too long to get out. Apologies. I still don't think its up to par, but I just wanted it over and done with. Some of you might have guessed, but during Tenrou I'll mainly be focusing on Natsu, unless written out everything happens as per canon. I'm going to try and get the next chapter for this out as soon as possible but just be patient otherwise.**


End file.
